


I'm frozen but you can thaw me

by Faerie_reader



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTSD, steve being a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_reader/pseuds/Faerie_reader
Summary: Bucky is having a hard time with his shattered memories. Steve gives him the warmth he needs.





	I'm frozen but you can thaw me

"Bucky open the door!" Shouts Steve from the other side of the bathroom. I shake my head violently and tuck myself into a tighter ball. Logically, Steve could just break the door down. He's strong now... strong. Was he ever not strong? I don't know; sometimes I remember Steve as the little boy from Brooklyn.   
Sometimes I remember him as the powerful Captain America.   
Never both.  
I can't even remember myself, how can I remember my boyfriend? The pounding is incessant now. "Bucky, PLEASE." The desperation in his voice makes me turn my head slightly. I make a little noise and I doubt Steve can hear it.   
The pounding stops. I hear his clothes slide against the door. "Bucky... let me help you." I face away from the door and shuffle my back as close to it as I can. "When I was in the ice all I could dreamed of was you. You falling, you smiling to some dame, you smiling to me... you don't smile much anymore."   
I stare ahead. No sound. I know I don't smile much. I can't help it I suppose. Nothing seems to have meaning anymore. Except saving Steve.   
Every time there's a mission I refuse to be left behind like a child. Even if HYDRA made me forget my own name I will never forget to save Steve. He's my mission; the last one they ever sent me on and I'm damn well sure I'm not letting that go. I can still hear him breathing behind the door. Its steady and calming. Standing I open the door and Steve falls backwards in front of my feet. He really is adorable with those big blue eyes and that floppy blonde hair.  
He scrambles to his feet and hugs me. I stand woodenly as the heat from his chest warms me. When I first came to the tower I would spend hours alone in a room with the temperature up high. Maybe it would help me thaw out the Winter Soldier. Now it's as if he's trying to thaw me out too. I slowly put my arms around him. This could be the new start I always wanted... needed. I know Steve can thaw out my memories. If anyone can, it's him.


End file.
